powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 23: Birth of The Tiger, Part 1
Act 23: Birth of The Tiger is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. Synopsis Blenie tells Cassidy and Ryu that she is wholeheartidly willing to work with them to save Lina, as now Kaler is dead too, and she needs to save her last friend. Ryu does not believe her, and can't believe Kaler would die as easily as he did, but Cassidy is more caring. But she says if she crosses them she will never forgive her. Raizo, seeing Blake knocked out, assumes he's killed him for good and goes to steal the Tigerzord for himself. After Ginsui's rampage, Nero observes from a distance and gleefully laughs. He wants to see the world burn. After sifting through the ruble, Kagryu decides it would be wise to team up with Ginsui to save their souls at least and finds an unconcious Kyle and Lina and has his shadow rangers carry them off. Tendou, mortified at what he sees, comes to the conclusion that Ginsui is evil and unstopable. Feng says that he can still be saved. Kaku finds the two and tells him that that is not the real Silver Tigerzord, as the real one was never born, and the one hear is one created by Akuma. He tells him that the real Tigerzord was not born before the end of Akuma's demise and that he needs to find and tame it. Tendou does not believe him and is discouraged to do so because he does not have his morpher and Lina is dead. Feng decides to help him get it back, and Kaku tells him the truth about Lina, and that she is dead already. Tendou becomes angry that he did not tell him earlier, but Ginsui begins to rampage again, and he reluctantly takes the map and goes. Blenie, Cassidy and Ryu go to the Yamiryu Dojo, and as Blenie sift through the rubble for Lina, and she can't find her. Ryu can't find Kyle either but sees his and Kagryu's foot prints in the dirt, aleviating Cassidy's fears. Blenie becomes sad and weaps after she finds Lina's bracelets on theground. Cassidy tries to comfort her. Ryu begins to see that Cassidy is indescriminatory when being sympathetic. Kageryu finds Ginsui and surrenders to him. Ginsui finds it okay and throws Kyle and Lina to where Mae is. Raizo also sees this, and gives Blake to Ginsui as long as he gets to "chill" there for a while. Cassidy gives pity and tries to make Blenie feel better, but she says she has lost everyone she cared about. Jageuar was killed, Kaler is deadand so is Lina, and she is sure Raizo is also dead. From nowhere, Nero appears and laughs at them, while juggling the parasite he took from Ryu earlier. Ryu and Cassidy morph to fight Nero, but he walks through them. He then walks to Blenie and offers her a deal.. He will give her her friends back and more power so long as she defeats the enemies of the Yamiryu for him. Cassidy tries to stop her from doing it, but she pushes her away claiming she needs no sympathy, and betrays the two and takes the offer. He gives her Yamiryu-like powers, turing her into Nero Blenie, a much more powerful version of herself. She is much more armored and charged with Yamiryu powers, and becomes Nero's personal Hit-woman. Cassidy and Ryu can't believe what she does as she destroys the two. Nero laughs at Ryu and tells Lina that she was wrong. Blenie learns that Lina is alive, and claims Nero tricked her, as he laughs away. She attacks Nero but he deflects the attack with on slash and performs his pre-battle custom of stabbing himself, but Blenie refuses and carries Ryu and Cassidy away. and trades the two to Ginsui for Lina back. She then vanishes to the woods after her trade, leaving her in the ruble of the Kaler's dojo. Feng makes her way onto the zord and tries to get the sword claiming that she wants it to see if she can make more copies of the sword. Horseface and Batora think it is a trap and tells Ginsui not to do it. He gives th order for the two to put Blenie with the others in the back. Tendou makes his way to the shrine when Ginsui announces to him that he has all of the rangers, and that without them to stop him, the forest will be his. He declares he will defeat Ginsui. Will he do it? Or has Ginsui won? Debuts -Nero Blenie Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash